


Punisher: Apocalypse

by 100Masks



Series: Punisher:Apocalypse [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100Masks/pseuds/100Masks
Summary: Frank assesses the situation as the Apocalypse continues.





	Punisher: Apocalypse

Castle fired his shotgun at the demons wings as it dove. It fell to the ground with a screech, as the Punisher approached it. He raised a leg high in the air and smashed it's head in with his boot. 

"That's the last one in the area. Open the safehouse doors!" Castle said into a radio. A garage door, heavily fortified, opened behind him. Checking his surroundings Frank slowly backed into the building.

Once the doors had shut, Frank turned around. "Thank God. First I need to know who the hell THAT is!" Frank pointed to a man in a wheelchair bleeding near the wall. Micro turned around in his chair.

"That, is Eddie Brock. AKA Venom. It seems the three of us all got left on Earth due to our chaotic morals. As your tech expert, I rescued him to study his powers."

The Punisher grumbled. Now he had to worry about an unconscious handicapped Supervillian. Great. 

"What's the data you've gathered Micro? I need to know who and what I'm up against." Castle said as he lit a cigarette. Micro pulled up his files on several individuals. 

"This is a list of the beings possessed by the horseman. Hulk, War. Captain America, Pride. Fin Fang Foom, Greed. Carnage, Pestilence. Thanos, Death. Loki, Envy. And Wolverine is Lust."

"Wolverine?" Micro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bloodlust Frank. Not just Lust." Frank was already loading himself up with guns and filling a duffel bag with ammo and grenades. "This isn't going to be easy." He said.

"Is it ever?" Micro asked as they heard a knock on the door. Arming himself and preparing for the worst, Frank opened it. 

"Is there a doctor in the house? Cuz I could use some Neosporin." Said Deadpool as he fell in the doorway, passed out from blood loss.


End file.
